Fluid dispensers containing liquid materials such as liquid soap, shampoo, hand cream, lotions and the like are dispensed from containers by pumping action on dip-tubes which pull liquid material from the bottom of the containers. After the bulk of the liquid material has been dispensed there are frequently residual amounts of liquid left in the containers which represent an unnecessary waste to the consumer. As is evident from the Information Disclosure Statement there are numerous patents directed to removing residual amounts of liquid material, however these patents are not efficacious for both handheld and stationary containers and usually require that the containers be lifted and tilted. There are now also containers, frequently containing liquid soap, which preferably remains standing on a countertop during use, frequently next to a sink. It is not necessarily desired to lift and tilt these containers to dispense residual liquid soap. Consequently, the containers are disposed of with residual amounts of liquid soap therein. On the other hand, it may not bother a consumer to lift such containers up to dispense residual liquid soap therein. Accordingly there is a need for a container and an associated dispenser configured for both situations.